


Seoul's School for the Gifted

by Charlee422



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Boarding School, Demon Blood, Demons, Detox, Eight is Fate, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Loves Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Fae & Fairies, Han Jisung | Han is a Little Shit, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kim Seungmin is a Little Shit, Kitsune, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Major Illness, Near Death Experiences, OT8, Pixies, Poltergeists, Psychological Torture, Red String of Fate, Selkies, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Sick Character, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, Temporary Character Death, Torture, Utopia, Violence, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlee422/pseuds/Charlee422
Summary: Felix arrives at Seoul's School for the Gifted.A school for the unwanted. For those who were too different.Some were supernatural creatures, some were gay, it didn't matter to society. If you're different, you get sent to SSG.09/09/2020: UPDATED AS OT8
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Stray Kids Ensemble & Stray Kids Ensemble
Comments: 71
Kudos: 306





	1. I'm not me

They say people are born different

But why does it feel like we're all the same

Us brainwashed into the same system

They expect perfection

So how can we be different, huh?

It wasn't until I saw my reflection

That's when I woke up and realized that the truth had been hidden away from us

A sign, an omen, a, a glitch.

Why is this suspicious world confusing me?

Endless worries linger in my head

I feel even more trapped

Where am I? Who am I? I am not myself

I look at myself

But I realize I’m not myself

At that moment, I woke up

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

  
  


Seoul’s School for the Gifted

A place for the nobodies.

A place for the gays.

A place for the weirdos.

A place for those with unwanted powers.

A place for the vile creatures of the night.

A place for the glitches.

  
  


It’s funny how quickly your life can change. One day you’re perfect, the same as everyone else; the next, you’re on your way to Seoul’s School for the Gifted, aka, a place for the unwanted. 

Most kids are separated in the early years, but Yongbok made it all the way to high school, seventeen years old, hiding in the crowd, blending in. Sure his korean wasn’t the best, and his freckles were definitely not the norm in South Korea, but no one batted an eye at him after he coated his skin in BB cream.

His master was beyond angry when the authorities showed up to his house one day, demanding for him. What gave Yongbok away? Did the BB cream wear off? Did someone figure out his sexuality? Or was it the red string tied around his neck to show how he was owned, how his own red string of fate was cut? 

It doesn’t matter now. At least he’s out of master’s grubby hands. At least he doesn't have to run his filthy errands that violate every fiber in his body. At least he doesn't have to hide his real identity anymore… although he probably will because fairies are easy targets, Yongbok learned that the hard way.

He wondered how many creatures were at the school? Humans? A mix? What happened to them after they became an adult? Do they take their belongings? Yongbok only grabbed a knapsack of stuff, it wasn’t like he had anything more than that anyways.

Three pairs of clothes, two pairs of shoes, extra tubes of BB cream along with his hygiene products, his journal, an emergency vial of fairy dust, his mother’s locket, and a bag of dried lavender and sunflower petals. It was hard to own objects when he didn’t even own himself. 

The school bus eventually pulled up to a large building. It was so big, large probably wasn’t the right word to describe it, but can you blame him for not having a large vocabulary when he struggled to write his own name? 

He was the only one on the bus, unless you count the four guards that glared at the young boy, so getting off the bus wasn’t too hard. They crowded each of his sides, closing off any possibility of escape, although, where would Yongbok run? 

Nothing seemed unusual about the grounds until they passed the gates. It was as if the air had been drowned in various types of magic, his lungs struggled to inhale as he choked on the swell of power. The guards ignored his wheezing and continued to push him to the front doors. No one was in sight, but Yongbok could feel the eyes on him. 

_He’s human. He’s human. He looks human._

Yongbok was so busy layering his glamor that he failed to realize they had stopped in front of large, wooden double doors. They waited for a moment before they opened, revealing a man in a turtleneck sitting at a desk. Everything about him screamed “serious”. Yongbok trained his eyes to the floor as he was pushed forward and into a chair, the guards still surrounding him.

“Who is this?” The mysterious man spoke, his voice emotionless.

“Lee Yongbok. Failed to match average class grades,” the guard to his left spoke.

_Wait. They didn’t know he was a fairy. They thought he was a human? They thought he was straight?_

“Okay. I can have some students get him situated. You may be dismissed,” he spoke in the same tone, but he could feel the authoritative vibes that radiated from him. Yongbok unknowingly held his breath until the door clicked shut behind the guards. 

“Hello, Yongbok. Is there anything you want to tell me before I have some boys get you situated?” The light fairy could tell that he was implying something, but being owned by a demon had its perks.

“No, sir,” Yongbok replied, his eyes still focused on the ground before him. It was too easy to be spelled upon if eye contact was made.

“Yongbok. It would be vital now to know about anything that would affect your rooming situation… it is imperative that similar species are roomed together,” Yongbok didn’t answer, “personally, I think you reek like demons, so I’m going to have to room you with them to ensure the safety of the other students.” 

_SHIT. He was not going to be enslaved again, but he couldn’t give himself up._

“Okay, Yongbok. I have the perfect room for you. Hyunjin should be here any moment to collect you,” the man said and a split second later the doors burst open, triggering Yongbok to jump in his seat.

“‘Sup, PaRk JiN YoUnG, you rang?” An obnoxious voice exclaimed.

“Hello, Hyunjin. This is Lee Yongbok, you’re new roommate,” the man extended his hand to point at the seated boy who turned to look at the boy Hyunjin. 

_Damn, he’s hot._

His dark hair framed his eyes and accented the birthmark under his left eye. His plump lips were pulled downward as he turned to look at him.

“Why~, he reeks. I can see the demon magic on him. You know I hate demons, JYP-nim,” Hyunjin whined and the man chuckled at his antics.

“Hyunjin, you are half demon yourself and half of your dorm room is full of dark creatures, I’m sure one more won’t hurt,” he pressed.

“He’s the third one this year, that makes eight of us in one dorm. Don’t you think that’s too much?!” He continued to whine. 

“You’re acting like I want to be here…” Yongbok mumbled under his breath. Hyunjin gasped.

“Your voice is sooo deep~ wah~, come on then Yongbokie. Let’s get you situated! Do you need help with your bags.” 

_His whole attitude went 180 real quick._

“No, thank you,” Yongbok mumbled as he held his knapsack close to his body. No one was going to touch it on his watch. 

“Okay, bye JYP-nim,” Hyunjin called behind as he started to skip out of the office. Yongbok followed quickly after, the sound of JYP laughing echoed behind him. 

“So, Yongbok...” Hyunjin started after he stopped skipping to let the other catch up to him.

“Are you an actual demon?” Hyunjin turned to Yongbok, but he continued to stare at the ground in front of him, his mouth sealed shut to emphasize his lack of answer.

“Okay… anyways, there’s seven of us, well now eight. There’s Chan hyung, he’s been here the longest and he’s a light elf which makes him our go to for dispelling arguments. He’s basically our dad. 

Next is Minho hyung, he’s a poltergeist but a damn powerful one so you can’t really tell. After him is Changbin hyung, he’s a dark pixie but the dude is the softest person in the entire dorm. 

Ooh! I’m Hyunjin, a cambion, or half-demon and half- human and I’m the oldest in the 2000 line! After me is Jisungie, he’s a nephilim, so he’s the opposite of me, but don’t worry about us fighting, we’re best bros now. After him is the last of the 2000 line, Seungmin. He’s a selkie, or a water nymph shapeshifter, he’s mine so don’t try anything. Lastly we have Jeongin, he’s an ongaku kitsune, so his specialty is music or sound, which is very fitting for our dorm since we all are obsessed with music. 

So, I told you about us, what about you?” Hyunjin continued to lead him down various hallways and through stairwells.

“I was born in 2000. And despite your assumptions, I’m just a human who couldn’t pass his classes,” the less he told the better. 

It was hard to lie because it left him feeling like he was stabbed through the heart with an iron poker every time. Another good thing about his past, lying to demons was the best way to practice as they were the hardest to lie to. 

“This is us,” Hyunjin stopped in front of a door, 4419. With a swish of his hand, the door swung open, revealing a spacious living room. There were six boys crowded around a TV, watching a movie. 

Light elf, dark pixie, nephilim, poltergeist, kitsune, selkie. It was all of them. And they were all turned to stare at the two in the doorway. 

“Another demon? Isn’t one of you enough?” The nephilim, Jisung, complained as Hyunjin giggled.

“Oh, you love me, Sungie, aren’t I your favorite?” Hyunjin pouted as he kicked his shoes off, but Yongbok couldn’t move from the doorway, he was trapped by their stares. 

“Well, get in here, Yongbok, you might as well get comfortable if you’re gonna be staying with us,” Hyunjin beckoned him to take my shoes off and the trance broke. The light fairy carefully closed the door behind him and took off his worn sneakers. They looked pitiful next to the well-kept shoes that were most likely the other boys’. 

“So, Yongbok, we have an extra bed in Binnie hyung’s room that you can have,” Hyunjin steered him away from the living room to the hallway. 

_He was getting a bed? He didn’t have to sleep on the floor?_

Hyunjin left Yongbok alone and he sat on his new bed until dinner was called. His thoughts trapped him inside his head.

  
  


───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

  
  


Yongbok should have known the utensils were iron. Yongbok should have smelt it. But now that he was holding the iron chopsticks, he had to deal with the burning to not blow his cover. 

_He can do this. He’s had to hold iron for hours before, this is nothing._

Each time his lips touched the iron, Yongbok felt the tears in his eyes increasing. 

_He is not weak. He can do this. He will not show them his weaknesses._

“Hey Minnie, can you pass the salt?” Jisung asked as the group was about halfway through the meal. Seungmin went to hand the salt shaker to the nephilim when it dropped onto the table, spilling the salt grains right in front of Yongbok. 

The light fairy’s mind screamed for him to pick them up and count them, like Chan and Changbin were doing – albeit they were cursing the entire time – but Yongbok continued to eat as if he was unaffected. Tears threatened to spill as he battled his natural instincts, the plate before him blurring.

Yongbok quickly excused himself and ran to his new room, closing the door behind him. The young boy flopped face first on his new bed and silently cried. 

_He thought he had found freedom._

A soft knock startled his thoughts.

“Yongbok? It’s Minho. Can I come in?” His voice called from the other side of the door. He opened the door after a moment but the light fairy couldn’t see his reaction as his face was buried in his pillow. 

“Oh, Yongbokie. I’m sorry for their actions. What they did was wrong and it must have hurt you immensely. I didn’t even notice the iron chopsticks until Channie tried to pick them up. Can I see your hands?” Minho sat at the edge of Yongbok’s bed but refrained from touching him.

Yongbok slowly removed his hands from where they were cradled against his chest and sat up, but his face was hidden from Minho’s view. The older gasped at the state the small hands were in. Scars littered the skin and it seemed that there were burns on top of burns, with a serving of bruises to add to the damaged skin. 

Yongbok… who did this to you?” Minho whispered. More tears fell from Yongbok’s eyes as he attempted to hold back a sob.

“My m-master,” he sniffled as he dug his face into his shoulder that was the farthest away from the older.

“Did your _master_ cut your string, too?” Minho emphasized ‘master’ with a vile tone. Yongbok nodded hesitantly. 

“I’m going to get the burn cream and some gauze, okay? I’ll be right back, Bokkie,” Minho patted the younger’s shoulder before swiftly exiting the room. Yongbok continued to sob into his shoulder, too ashamed to move. Minho came back into the room a few minutes later with Chan in tow. 

“Hi, Yongbok. I’m going to help Minho with your hands, yeah?” Chan carefully grasped Yongbok’s hands while Minho applied the ointment, praising Yongbok each time the younger visibly flinched. 

Once Minho had wrapped Yongbok’s hands, Chan put the younger’s tiny hands in his own, flowing his healing energy into them. Yongbok couldn’t help but pull at the light energy, as if he was starving for it. Chan flinched at the sudden grasp of his magic, but continued to pour it into the younger. 

Once Yongbok realized his actions, he yanked his hands out of the older’s grasp and held them against his chest, his breath was stuck in his lungs as he waited for the light elf’s reaction. 

“Hello, little light fairy. You are very far from home but I’m glad you’re here,” Chan flashed a dimpled smile at the boy before him and gently rubbed his thumb over one of Yongbok’s knees in comforting circles. 

“If you’re a light fairy and you were born in 2000… that would make you, what, two?” Minho’s eyes widened as he glanced at the small boy he was seated next to.

“I-I think I’m only a few months old…” Yongbok quietly answered, no longer crying, “I don’t really know much about my fairy age. I only know that I was born in September.”

“Did your _master_ take you from the light realm, is that why?” Minho could feel the anger brewing in his heart. Yongbok should not look as old as he did at such a young age. The light fairy nodded his head. 

“Was your, uh, master, a demon?” Chan cautiously asked, knowing that he was going into a sensitive topic.

“Uh huh. He cut my string, too. He wanted to show me how I had no future without him. How no one would want me other than him,” Minho carefully brought Yongbok into his chest, holding the younger as if to protect him from his past. Chan climbed up next to them and wrapped his arms around the both of them. 

“We want you, little fairy, you’re our new baby and we will be sure to spoil you and I’m sure the others will do the same,” Chan squeezed his arms tighter to emphasize his point. The light elf poured so much light energy that Minho could feel it, Yongbok felt as if he was swaddled in light, the heaviness in his chest gone.

After a few minutes of sitting together, Minho noticed that Yongbok had fallen asleep in his hold, his body relaxed for the first time since they met. Unfortunately for the poltergeist, Chan had also fallen asleep, his head resting on Minho’s shoulder. 

Minho carefully maneuvered around the bed to lay down with the two light creatures on his chest. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, the feeling of light energy surrounded the trio.


	2. Why was I asleep for all this time?

Chan and Minho woke up before Yongbok, using that time to study the young boy between them.

“What are we supposed to do… he’s said he isn’t even one,” Minho whispered over Yongbok’s head.

“I think the first thing we need to do is make sure everyone is on the same page, and those boys better apologize. I can’t believe they thought that was a good idea,” Chan gently swiped a piece of hair out of Yongbok’s face, studying the younger’s relaxed face. Even in his sleep, the young light fairy was tugging at Chan’s light magic, the elf could feel the pull in his chest toughen every once in a while.

“I don’t understand, Channie. How could he be so young in fairy years but older in human years?” Minho, even though he had been surrounded by magical creatures for a long time, had never heard of such a case.

“Well, I think it would be best to explain the system itself. Light fairies must be born in the light realm and it is imperative that they stay there until they are at least three years old. Aging obviously is different depending on the type of creature. For light creatures, they aren’t ages as much as levels of power or experience. Most light creatures reach age three at about eighteen human years, but it varies, like me for example. Due to the human government becoming a tyrant, I had to level up a lot faster than what was normal. 

By the time I was seventeen, right before I was sent here, I reached age five. If it wasn’t for JYP-nim, I would have been slaughtered because of my high power, but he pulled some strings and got me labeled as a three. He helped me deal with the side effects of aging too fast, too. There’s a reason why leveling up takes so long. Most light creatures don’t survive advanced leveling. Our population was decimated by the death rates of leveling up too fast.

For Yongbok, I’m assuming that a demon slipped in and snatched him. Now that I think about it, a lot of infants disappeared when I was small. They were just added to the mortality rate, as most infants died when their parents did. He probably wasn’t allowed to learn more than glamoring which explains why he would only have the experience of a newborn. 

Although, I’m more worried about how he is mentally. If he’s only a few months old in fairy age yet basically a teenager in human years, how his brain compensates for the age difference and how his…  _ master _ treated him.” The two oldest boys were filled with fury and hatred at the despicable creature that had kidnapped Yongbok. 

“He held those iron chopsticks for the entire meal and fought the urge to count the grains.  _ And _ he lied to us, constantly. There is no way that he is an amateur at fighting pain and fairy urges,” Minho’s eyes drifted down to the younger’s bandaged hands, Chan’s eyes followed. 

I think it would be best if we–” A whimper from below them cut the light elf off. Yongbok’s once peaceful face had scrunched up and a light film of sweat had begun to coat his forehead. At the next whimper, Chan felt Yongbok unconsciously pull at his energy, the tug so strong that it knocked the wind out of the light elf. 

“Yongbokie, wake up. You’re okay,” Minho wiped the sweat off with his thumb, attempting to press the lines off of the younger’s forehead. An even stronger pull left Chan gasping for air as they tried to wake the younger but to no avail. 

Yongbok had begun to thrash around in the small space between the light elf and poltergeist, his limbs fought against the two as they continued to try and calm him down. Nothing was working. 

It was no surprise that Changbin and Jisung were the first two in the room after Chan had almost passed out from the amount of energy pulled from him. The dark pixie and nephilim were immediately on the bed with the other three, Changbin at Yongbok’s head and Jisung by Chan.

“Bin, I need you to wake him up. He’s taking too much,” Chan panted as he leaned heavily against Jisung. Changbin placed his hands on the sides of Yongbok’s head and the world around him disappeared; he had gone into Yongbok’s dreams.


	3. I'm not me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin enters Yongbok's dreams.

Changbin was surrounded by darkness, his eyes strained to see anything other than black. He began to walk around, his hands in front of him as he blindly wandered into the abyss. The dead silence was eventually broken by sniffling that came from behind the dark pixie. 

Changbin whipped his body around to find the source of the sound but was met with the same blackness that surrounded him. The dark pixie strained his ears to listen for anything that broke the silence that was suffocating him. 

After what felt like several minutes, Changbin found himself suddenly surrounded by light. He squinted his eyes as he waited for them to adjust, his ears still trained for any noises. He could hear garbled noises around him and once his eyes adjusted he realized that he was in a basement.

In front of him was a young boy, his wrists were chained to the ceiling above him, leaving him dangling with his toes barely touching the floor. He couldn’t have been older than six. Changbin watched in horror as a tall man approached the boy, the dark aura was black as ink, it was a demon.

“Hello, Yongbok,” the man grinned sinisterly as he ran a sharpened claw down the side of boy’s face, “one of my friends informed me that you were quite bad when you were in his company,” he paused as the boy winced at the now bleeding cut, “I’m so disappointed in you, Yongbok. I thought you knew better than to act out. Obviously, my lessons are not working, so today we’re gonna try something new.”

Changbin watched as Yongbok’s red string of fate materialized out of thin air, the demon’s hands ran over it gently. Changbin’s confusion turned to awe as the string went from one to seven, splitting in different directions before fading into the air. The demon tsked as he watched the scene unfold.

“How unfortunate… why would so many people be soulmates with a worthless being as you? Such a waste of soulmates, they’ll be thankful that I am doing them such a favor.” Changbin watched as the demon grabbed one of the strings that was closest to him and sliced it with his claw. The boy screamed out in pain.

That’s impossible. Red strings of fate are indestructible.

As the demon continued to slice the strings, Changbin felt something grab his hand. He looked down to find a toddler, who looked about two years old, holding his hand as he gaped at the scene before him. Changbin was beyond confused now, where did this child come from? What is going on? 

Changbin felt something pull at his chest triggering him to look back at the demon and child; a red string was connected to both him and the chained up boy. This was his soulmate? 

“What?” Changbin whispered aloud. The demon whipped his head towards the dark pixie, his black eyes locking onto Changbin’s. The demon smirked as his nail cut through the string, an indescribable pain spread through Changbin, causing him to bite on his lower lip so hard that it drew blood. The demon took the string that was connected to Changbin and tied it around the young boy’s neck. 

“No one will want you now. They will never have the opportunity to, not as long as I’m around, Felix,” the demon dissipated into the air and the boy slumped down, the fight leaving his body.

Changbin collapsed to his knees as the pain continued to course through him, how had this child gone through this eight times? He could barely make it through one. A tug at his hand reminded him of the toddler that was next to him. The dark pixie looked up to find the scene gone, only him and the toddler remained. 

With teary eyes, Changbin observed the two year old in front of him. His small, button nose was covered in freckles, along with his cheeks and even his eyelids, it almost looked like a galaxy. Changbin sucked in a breath at the red string around the toddler’s neck, the same as the six year old. 

“Who are you?” Changbin whispered as the toddler stared at him with big, innocent eyes.

“Felix,” a different voice called out. It was the six year old, “his name is Lee Felix.  _ My _ name is Lee Felix, but only my soulmates can know that.” The exhausted child reappeared in front of Changbin, no longer chained. He had the same freckles as the toddler. 

“Dark Pixie. I beg you to save him. Save him from himself. Save me,” the child’s voice began to fade out and Changbin could no longer feel the small hands grabbing his own.

“Binnie?” A familiar voice called out and Changbin opened his eyes. He was back in the bedroom, surrounded by Minho, Chan, and Jisung. Yongbok was laid between them, now still but his skin was clammy and pale. Changbin’s head exploded in pain and he removed his hands from Yongbok’s head to grab his own, pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes.

“Changbin?” The same voice called out, worry laced in the single word. 

“I–I’m fine,” the dark pixie grumbled out as another stab of pain hit his head. It felt like his head was being split apart. 

“What’s wrong, hyung? What’d you see?” A different voice quietly asked, curiosity evident. A groan escaped Changbin’s lips as he leaned back against the headboard, attempting to relieve some of the pain.

“I–I spent too much energy… I was there t–too long,” Changbin grumbled out as he held back a whimper.

“What’d you see?” The same voice repeated. Changbin could feel his consciousness slipping from him.

“Demon. String. Child. Freckles. Soulmates. Toddler,” the dark pixie was barely conscious at that point, but he had to tell them one last thing.

“His name. Not Yongbok. I–It’s Felix.”

At the mention of his name, Yongbok’s – Felix’s – eyelids fluttered open, revealing two black eyes.


	4. I need to wake up and escape now.

Jisung was grounded for a week. And for that entire week, he and Felix spent the time together. The group was surprised at how easily those two fit together, so much that Chan was questioning his decision on forcing the two to bond. 

The “September babies” as Jisung called them – consisting of Felix, Seungmin, and Jisung – were undoubtedly the three biggest troublemakers in the dorm, constantly hitting a nerve Chan didn’t even know he had. 

“Han Jisung! Put your wings away right now before I pull them out!” Hyunjin’s voice screeched from the living room. Honestly, Chan and Minho were just trying to relax after Felix went down for a nap – it was surprising how similar he was to a toddler once his walls were taken down, Chan could only assume that it was due to his fairy age – but the two oldest should have known that since the dorm was filled with eight boys ranging from sixteen to twenty in human age, relaxing was practically impossible. Felix struggled constantly, switching between his guarded self and an excited ray of sunshine, giving the boys whiplash, but they were too scared to approach the light fairy.

Chan thanked whatever gods were out there that he had put up a sound ward on the bedrooms, it was his fault for not closing the bedroom door after he and Minho had entered it. 

“OW! Hwang stop! Don’t! Ohhhhh~” Jisung’s yelling was cut off by a low moan that had Chan and Minho sprinting to the living room. 

Hyunjin was straddled on top of Jisung, both hands pressed on a small spot between the younger’s gold-speckled wings and his back. The nephilim was limp under the cambion as Hyunjin switched his hands between the specific spot and running his fingers through the wings that stretched a few inches farther than Jisung’s arm span, his digits coated in an oily liquid.

“What do you two think you’re doing?” Chan flinched at how calm Minho sounded, he wasn’t even being the one questioned. 

“I’m preening him!” Hyunjin exclaimed as his eyes formed crescents, his response was quickly followed by another moan from Jisung (Chan would deny the goosebumps that sent his body into shivers if anyone asked).

“Jisung? Are you okay with this?” Minho moved around the couch and crouched down next to the pair. The nephilim only responded in a mumble of nonsense words.

“He’s too far gone, hyung. He’s out of commission for at least the next two hours if he doesn’t fall asleep,” Hyunjin’s smile was way too innocent for Chan’s taste but the light elf was still frozen in the doorway, his head struggling to grasp the situation before him.

“Okay… Hyunjin I am trusting you as Jisung’s hyung to not do anything to him that he would not like, do you understand?” Minho locked eyes with the cambion and the younger’s smile quickly disappeared, leaving in favor of a serious expression.

“Of course, hyung. I’ll be the best hyung,” Hyunjin nodded his head along with his statement, moving so strongly that it shook both his and Jisung’s body. Minho seemed satisfied with the younger’s answer and stood up, his knees popping at the movement. The poltergeist made his way out of the living room back to Chan’s bedroom, pulling the light elf with him.

“They’re fine, Channie. I want cuddles,” Minho poked the older’s cheek before falling back into the bed, pulling the older with him.

“I think I just fell in love with you all over again…” Chan whispered as his eyes met the younger’s. He really was in love with the poltergeist, his heart hurt from how much he felt for the second oldest boy. 

“You’re so silly,” Minho chuckled as he averted his eyes from the older, a faint blush evident on his cheeks.

“I love you,” Chan whispered as he snuggled into the other’s chest, his ear pressed against the older only to hear nothing.

“I love you too,” Minho pecked the top of the younger’s head and wrapped his arms around Chan tighter, pulling the other impossibly closer to him. The poltergeist buried his nose into the light elf’s mop of curls and breathed in the older’s scent that Minho could only describe as home. 

He treasured moments like this, with Chan. The dorm was fairly quiet since most of the boys were out doing a variety of activities and the rest were either sleeping or… incapacitated.

Minho shook his head at the recent memories of the living room. He didn’t even know what preening was, but he assumed it was something dealing with wings. If that was what they wanted to do in their free time, then he wasn’t gonna stop them – lies… he has stopped thousands of times (but they were also life-threatening ideas) – he couldn’t watch them all the time. After all, they are all just teenagers chasing the childhood that was taken from them. 

So, if they wanted to act a little childish at times, then that’s what they did. Who was gonna tell them not to? It definitely wasn’t gonna be himself. He’s learned that, even though they were smaller and younger than him, most of them could kill him or gravelly injure him with a snap of their fingers (it almost happened when they first got together… a couple of times). 

The two eldest boys fell asleep wrapped around each other, their breaths in sync and hearts full.


	5. From this place, where am I? A temple in my head

Felix struggled with nightmares, always had. It wasn’t something that was outlandish considering his childhood. 

At infancy, he was kidnapped. Taken from his home, his realm, his family. 

From the moment he was brought to the human realm, he was trained,  _ tortured _ , until he was the perfect servant for his  _ master _ , the filthy demon that stole a tiny light fairy to create the ideal slave. Someone who would be forced to follow his instructions, someone who would beck to his every call. 

Felix was that person, albeit he was never perfect enough for his master. He could never follow orders  _ just right _ . His timing wasn’t good enough. His cleaning was never good enough. His  _ screams _ weren’t good enough.

He was never good enough. That’s what his master always told him. He was always going to be left behind. Maybe, if he left them before they could leave him, he wouldn’t get hurt anymore. He could get rid of the nightmares. He’s already gotten too close, has let down his guard too quickly. It was going to be his demise if he didn’t leave soon. 

He could only trust himself. He had to distance himself from the others so they wouldn’t suspect anything. He had to protect himself. He should have known better than to pull in the light elf’s energy, should have known better than to let himself fall asleep around them, leaving him most vulnerable in front of people who were basically strangers.

“Pixie? What are you doing?” Chan’s gentle voice called out from the doorway, breaking the light fairy from his thoughts.

“Just sitting here, hyung,” Felix chirped. His posture straight as Chan walked into the room and sat down on the bed next to the younger. 

“Why are you still covering your freckles? We told you it’s okay to not cover them up here,” Chan took his thumb and swiped over Felix’s cheekbone, removing some of the BB cream to reveal a delicate splash of freckles.

The young light fairy smacked the older’s hand away with a scowl on his face before Chan could remove more of the cream. The older frowned at the action but complied, setting his hand back down in his lap.

“Why are you in here, hyung? Did you need something?” Felix’s voice was stoic as he turned to look at the light elf, his eyes blank as they stared into Chan’s. The older felt a shiver run down his spine at the lifelessness that Felix presented. 

“I just… I was just checking in on my favorite light fairy, can I not?” Chan hesitantly replied, the Felix in front of him had reverted back to the one who he had seen walk into their dorm for the first time over a week ago. He knew that the younger wasn’t going to all of a sudden be okay and show his bright personality a few days after escaping from the abusive arrangement he grew up in, but suddenly switching back to his previous personality practically gave the light elf whiplash. Something had to be wrong to set Felix back so intensely. 

“There’s no reason to. Nothing needs to be checked in on,” Felix plainly responded, a slight hint of agitation evident in his voice that worried the older more than he previously was. Chan nodded his head a few times before standing up, leaving the younger alone on the bed, who was still poised stiffly despite the soft material beneath him.

“Okay then, Felix. Just know that if you need anything, anything at all, that I’m here for you. We all are, yeah?” Chan gave the younger a reassuring smile but was met with a hardened expression as the younger looked down at the ground before locking eyes with the light elf, answering with a single, sharp nod. 

Chan kept the smile on his face until the door closed behind him, where it then depressed down into an intense frown. Chan learned a long time ago that you can’t help people who don’t want it, that a lot of the help must come from themselves to make his help more meaningful. 

The light elf made his way to his own bedroom where he plopped down ungracefully onto his bed, mindful of the pages of undone homework that littered the comforter. Chan ran his fingers through his messy curls a couple of times before sitting up, the sound of paper crinkling around him triggered him to cringe. A soft knock startled the boy from the repetition of the recent events and Chan looked up to find both Hyunjin and Changbin standing in the doorway, both of their bodies screamed discomfort as they both fidgeted in their spots.

“Hey boys, what’s wrong?” Chan could feel the muscles in his shoulders tensing as the two younger boys made eye contact before entering the room. Something was wrong.

“We–We noticed that there was a large amount of dark energy coming from my room and it wasn’t from me,” Changbin started.

“And we can feel it drawing us in, so it has to be something powerful. Do you… do you think it’s Felix?” Hyunjin looked down at the floor as he folded his arms over his chest to make his frame smaller. Changbin was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet as he looked at Chan hesitantly.

“I was just in there and I didn’t feel anything, but we should probably look into it, especially since it is affecting both of you so much,” Chan stood up and walked to his doorway before turning to look at the other two teenagers. They really were only children, stuck with a life that forced them to grow up too quickly. 

Chan gave them an encouraging smile before going back to the room he had just exited not too long ago, stopping at the closed door to wait for Changbin and Hyunjin who arrived seconds behind him. 

Chan took a deep breath and opened the door, revealing a pitch black room, the only light coming from the hallway lighting up Changbin’s sloppily-made bed. The room was cold and Chan could feel the goosebumps that began to rise on his open skin. Changbin came up next to the light elf and flicked on the light switch, lighting up his bedroom. 

It was empty. There was no sign for life except for the blinds that blew up from the wind that came through the open window. 

“W-Where’s Felix?” Hyunjin stuttered as he made his way to Felix’s bed. The sheets and blankets were folded neatly at the end of the bed, as if it was waiting for a new user. His knapsack and belongings were nowhere to be found. It was if the light fairy disappeared.

The three boys stood frozen in the room for what seemed like forever, shock racing through their brains at the sight of the empty bed. 

“Hyungies! Where are you?!” Jeongin’s voice rang out moments after the main door of their dorm was opened, the rest of the boys were home. 

“Hyungs? What’s going on?” Jeongin asked as he stood in the doorway of the bedroom they were in, the others making their way to the doorway behind him. 

“Where’s Lixie?” Jisung piped up from behind the maknae, the rest of them stood in the hallway behind them. Chan, Changbin, and Hyunjin were still frozen in the room, staring at Felix’s stripped down bed. 

“He’s g–one,” Hyunjin’s voice cracked as he finally broke from his daze, a few tears ran down his face as realization dawned upon him.

“What do you mean he’s gone?!” Jisung snapped at Hyunjin, anger building in him at the thought of Felix leaving. 

“He’s gone, Sungie. He left,” Chan looked away from the lonely bed to meet the eyes of the nephilim. The millions of emotions emanating from the younger boy broke the light elf, it forced him to accept that Felix was gone. 

A choked sob escaped his mouth as he crouched down into a squat, hands covering his face as the dam finally broke inside of him. 

Felix was gone. He left them. He was alone, out there, in a society that didn’t accept him. And they couldn’t protect him. 


	6. My house, it deceives me, I need to break this tempo

With his knapsack pulled tightly against his back, Felix ventured through the busy streets of Seoul, shivering at the chilliness of the spring day. The storm clouds rolling in warned the light fairy to find shelter soon. 

The dirty streets began to look more familiar as Felix got closer to the house he grew up in, the house that his master was at. Felix didn’t want to go back, he honestly didn’t. But he figured that it was better to go back to his master where he knows what’s expected of him and knows the consequences rather than get taken in by someone new, someone that Felix doesn’t know. 

The familiar broken porch came into view and Felix could feel his heart relax despite the tenseness of his muscles as he prepared for the punishments that were sure to come. Felix made his way up the three crickety steps, knuckles white from how hard he gripped the knapsack’s straps. 

The door whipped open just as Felix put his hand on the doorknob and a hand grabbed the collar of his ragged shirt, pulling the light fairy inside the dark house. 

“You little shit!” His master’s voice growled as Felix was slammed against the door, his head banging painfully against it, leaving black spots in his vision. “You’re so pathetic! You’re really gonna get it for pulling that stunt!” 

Felix stumbled as his master dragged in further into the house towards the stairwell that led to the basement. He knew what was happening next. Felix felt his feet leave from beneath him and his stomach dropped as he was thrown down the stairs, his body hitting painfully on each step. 

The light fairy let out a small whimper once his body landed on the concrete floor of the landing. His master materialized before him and picked up his limp body like it weighed nothing, dragging the whimpering fairy to the chain that hung from the ceiling in the center of the room. The demon snapped his fingers and Felix was suddenly hooked up, his shoulders screaming at the strainage of the chain as his body hung limp.

Felix cried out in pain as his master dug his razor sharp nails into his sides, his blood immediately pouring from the wounds. The demon ripped large chunks out of the boy’s sides, triggering blood to immediately pour from Felix’s mouth as he screamed. His master tsked disappointedly as Felix hung pathetically, the smell of the light fairy’s blood filling the room as the sound of his weak gasps and the drips on the growing puddles beneath him echoed off the concrete walls. 

A disappointed sigh left the demon as Felix’s eyes began to glaze over, the boy struggling with remaining conscious. His master made a small incision on his wrist with his bloody nail before bringing his wrist up to Felix’s mouth, pressing the blood against the boy’s lips. The light fairy attempted to move his face away but soon gave up and latched his lips onto the leaking cut. 

Felix’s wounds immediately began to clear up and his skin became less pale. The demon smirked at the small whines that left the boy’s mouth once he moved his wrist away, the light fairy chasing for more blood.

“Shh, it’s okay,” the demon patted the top of the boy’s head, the damp hair sticking to his bloody fingers, “you’re okay, Master made you all better. Master missed you so much, Master is so glad you’re back home. You won’t get taken ever again, Master promises,” the demon unhooked the light fairy from the chain and held the small, limp body against his own. Felix’s bloody lips trembled as he looked up at his master with pitch black eyes. 

The demon transported them into Felix’s old room, laying the trembling fairy onto the single blanket that laid on the floor in the farthest corner from the doorway. Felix gripped onto his master weakly as his glamor fell, his wings had black veins leaking into them and the demon smirked at how much his blood affected the boy before him.

His master pulled out of Felix’s grasp and stood up, staring down at the boy who was whimpering at the lack of physical contact.

“If you behave, I might let you have some more later. But for now you need to rest because you have plenty of people who have missed you and have already made appointments for tonight. Sleep well, my little pet. I’ll wake you for your first appointment,” his master closed the door, plunging the light fairy into pitch darkness. 

Felix’s throat burned with craving for demon blood, he had already started to go through detox at the academy and the sudden dose pulsed pleasantly inside of his veins, leaving his body itching for more. His mind was fuzzy from the intoxicating liquid, it always left him confused and disoriented, but he couldn’t care at the moment. 

Why did he want to get away from his master? His master was kind to him, going out of his way to relieve the burning sensation Felix experienced. His master provided a roof over his head and clothing on his back, how could he be so selfish? So greedy?

He deserved worse for his actions, for being gone for a little over a week. His master was too kind to him. He must be really good for his appointments tonight to make up for the lost time. What type of light fairy was he? What type of pet was he? He had one job and that was to serve his master, and he failed at that. He was pathetic. 

Felix’s pitch black eyes fluttered shut as he fell into the dark abyss of his dreams, experiencing no dreams for the first time in years. 

The light fairy awoke to a harsh kick to his stomach, knocking the wind out of his lungs.

“Get up,” his master growled, anger evident in his voice, “Mr. Choi is downstairs for your first appointment. Be good,” the light fairy stumbled to his feet the second his master transported out of the room, scurrying to the vampire that awaited for him downstairs. 

Mr. Choi immediately had his fangs in Felix’s neck the moment the light fairy was in the room, the sound of the door slamming registered after the piercing pain in his neck. His legs gave out from underneath him after a few minutes of the harsh removal of blood, Mr. Choi’s arms wrapped around the light fairy’s waist to keep him up as he continued to pull blood from the teenager. 

It was his fault. He was gone for a week. He starved Mr. Choi. He deserved this. 

Felix’s skin was pale and his body completely limp between the vampire and the wall next to the closed door and his breath shuttered as his eyelids grew heavy. The vampire wasn’t supposed to take this much. He had other appointments tonight. 

The light fairy forced his heavy limbs to push against Mr. Choi’s chest, forcing the vampire to remove his fangs from his neck. Mr. Choi grinned with bloody teeth as he laid the fairy on the couch further into the room, his hands lingering on the boy’s lithe body. 

“I’ll see you soon, cutie,” Mr. Choi left a small kiss on the fairy’s helix and left the room, most-likely meeting Felix’s master for payment. The light fairy’s dull, lifeless eyes fluttered shut and he succumbed to the darkness of unconsciousness. 


	7. I’m trying to find something that’s so vague

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warmth.

Warmth. 

As Felix drifted between consciousness and unconsciousness, he pulled at the familiar warmth, swaddling his body in the warmth to fight the coldness surrounding him. He slowly got closer to consciousness and finally opened his eyes, revealing the sitting room of his master’s house. 

Felix could feel the warmth slipping away and pulled at it roughly, his soul begging for the familiar soft touches of the warmth. He had lost track of how long it has been since he left Seoul’s School for the Gifted, it was hard to keep track of time when he spent most of it unconscious. 

Felix shivered as the warmth pulled away once more, it was the only thing keeping him going at this point. He needed it. It had become the only thing he needed, it helped with the urges for his master’s blood. The light fairy couldn’t remember where it came from, all he knew was that he needed it, desperately. So, he pulled at it again and his soul sighed in contentment at the warmth it was swaddled in. 

The sound of footsteps forced the seventeen year old to sit up quickly, ignoring the dizziness that swept over himself as he pushed his body into a standing position.

“Good. You’re up. We have appointments in a few minutes and this place reeks of your blood. Clean it up or no blood,” the demon demanded before disappearing from the room, leaving Felix alone. The warmth thankfully remained as he cleaned up the various puddles of his own blood on the hardwood floor, praying to whatever higher power was out there that it didn’t stain. 

As he was adjusting the throw pillows on the couch, Felix heard the door open and his face was shoved into the couch before he could even turn around. He laid limp as he felt a nose rub against his neck, it was another vampire. The light fairy felt the prick of fangs and the sharp pull of blood that left him gasping. 

His limbs began to twitch at the blood loss and a whimper left his lips. Knees pressed into his back to keep his body still as he unwillingly began to shake. Coldness was creeping in his veins as the familiar warmth began to pull away. Felix pulled at the warmth as hard as he could multiple times until it relented, finally wrapping his insides with the comfort that he craved. 

The fangs finally left his neck and the light fairy could feel the tender kisses that the unnamed vampire left on the back of his neck as cold hands reached beneath his shirt, long fingers drifted against his stomach and hips as he whimpered. 

“Shut up. Be a good pet,” a gravelly voice rasped out silencing the light fairy. All Felix could focus on was the vast difference between the warmth inside of him and the cold hands outside of him. 

“Take down your glamor, baby boy. Show me your true self,” the vampire pulled at Felix’s earlobe with his dull teeth and the light fairy let down his glamor, revealing his wings and pointed ears. The vampire pulled the wings to their full length and looked at the room through the transparent appendages, feeling the softness of the delicate wings as the light fairy whimpered at the roughness of the older man’s hands. 

The vampire released the boy’s wings and stood up, leaving Felix limp on the couch as he left the room. Tears wet the pillow beneath the light fairy as Felix felt the coldness around his soul. The warmth was gone. He was alone.

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

Felix’s departure created an unfillable hole in the dorm room. It was felt even more when Chan fell ill. The oldest teenager suddenly collapsed a few days after the young light fairy left them. The headmaster, JYP, sent several different doctors and specialists to their dorm room but none could figure out what was happening to the light elf. 

All they could do was keep him as comfortable as possible, and they all took turns keeping him company as he fought through whatever he had. The light elf was constantly shivering and his lips were a soft shade of blue despite the numerous blankets and heaters in the room. At least one of the boys were cuddled up next to him and his hands pressed between theirs to warm them up. 

Jisung and Changbin were both under the weather from the connection that they had with the light elf and were constantly barging into JYP’s office, demanding for something to be done for both Chan and Felix. The headmaster constantly told them that his hands were tied, he had done everything he could and then some.

The nephilim and dark pixie entered the dorm and were met with an almost complete silence, the only sound coming from the numerous heaters whirring in Chan’s room. They toed their shoes off at the door and made their way to the light elf, opening his bedroom door to reveal a pitch black room. 

“Hyung?” Jisung called out as both he and Changbin walked further into the room, the older closing the door behind them to keep the heat in. They felt Chan weakly pull at their bond as a greeting. The poor light elf was so ill he could barely stay awake, let alone talk. The two teenagers made their way to the older’s bed and crawled under the blankets, squishing the twenty year old between them to share their warmth. They ignored the sweat beading down their faces and leaving the clothes sticking to their skin as they focused on the heart beat of the light elf in the middle. 

Jeongin joined their pile about two hours later in his kitsune form, laying on top of Chan to add extra warmth. The shivers didn’t disappear, but they lessened, no longer shaking the light elf so hard his muscles would cramp and freeze up, leaving the twenty year old frozen until his muscles released.

The boys were secretly grateful that Chan was unconscious most of the time, as the illness scared them immensely. Felix had been gone for two weeks, which was longer than he had even been in the dorm room. This meant that Chan had been ill for about twelve days and whatever he had showed no signs of improving and leaving the light elf alone. 

He always got worse at nighttime. Without fail, his body would jerk more and his body would get colder. Several of the boys had dark bags under their eyes from the fitful movements that would wake them constantly in the night when they slept next to the light elf. 

Tonight, though, was worse than any of the previous nights. His body would jerk painfully and agonizing whimpers left his blue lips as Minho held him. The entire dorm room crowded Chan’s bedroom, refusing to leave as the light elf shivered in Minho’s grasp. Each whimper and cry would trigger flinches around the room as the twenty year old exclaimed unintelligible words. The poltergeist holding him would rock him back and forth and shush him as he held the ill light elf to his chest. 

Minho knew that Chan wouldn’t want the others to see him so vulnerable but he also knew that the boys before him would refuse to leave the light elf alone in such a weak state, they cared for him too much. 

“Hyung,” Jeongin whimpered, “please get better. We need you, please,” Jeongin began to cry and Seungmin pulled him into his chest while gently shushing him, the maknae digging his face into his neck. 

Chan’s body continued to shiver and jerk all night, leaving the boys little to no sleep. A loud knock startled the boys at dawn and Seungmin left the room to answer it, arriving a few minutes later with JYP behind him. The boys in the room turned to the doorway but refused to move from their spots, too exhausted to greet the headmaster formally. The man stood in the doorway for a moment, his eyes on Chan’s shaking form, before clearing his throat.

“We found Lee Yongbok. His glamor went down a few hours ago and some guards brought him in unconscious. A demon and vampire were found in the same housing unit and are now taken under the human law for several charges. I have one of our own guards bringing up Yongbok as we speak so he should be here soon. If there are any further complications please come and speak to me and I will do the best I can. Unfortunately, I have no new information on what we can do for Chan and at this point, all we can do is continue caring for him and hope his body can fight whatever he has,” JYP bowed his head at them before retreating, leaving the boys to stew over his words. 

True to his word, a guard materialized in the doorway with a limp Felix held against his chest. Hyunjin jumped up from his bed and pulled the light fairy away from the guard, immediately moving to lay the unconscious boy next to Jisung, who was laid behind Minho with Changbin spooning him. Chan’s shivers calmed down enough for Minho to lay him down and placed him next to Felix, when the light elf shocked them all by moving to wrap his limbs around the light fairy on his own accord, moving his body in a movement larger than shivering or jerking for the first time in over a week. 

Despite the rising sun, the boys found themselves able to sleep for the first time since Felix left, as if the small boy’s presence was enough to calm their racing thoughts and shaking bodies. Felix was back. Their light fairy was back and they were going to help him. His master was taken care of by the officials and now Felix no longer needed to serve him. 

This was the start of a new chapter of their lives, and they hoped it was a happy one.


	8. The more I slowly close my eyes, the clearer the light gets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promise?
> 
> Promise.

Chan’s eyes fluttered open, revealing a head of hair. His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, he didn’t remember going to sleep with someone… he didn’t remember going to bed. He bolted into a seated position and immediately groaned as the world tilted before him, his hands pressing against his eyes to stop the spinning.

“Channie?” Minho’s husky yet quiet voice called out nearby, voice rough with sleep.

“Min? What?” Chan’s head pounded as he searched his mind for his last memories. 

_ Seven boys sat around the living room, bowls in their laps as they ate in a tense silence. Chan shivered slightly as something pulled from inside him. He shook his head to dispel the feeling, it was just the ghost feeling of when Felix pulled at his light, he was fine. _

_ The light elf shivered again a few moments later, harder than the first time. His light energy was pulled roughly, leaving him silently gasping for air, his hand above his chest where the pull was the strongest. He excused himself from their dinner, holding back the shakes as he stood up and took his bowl to the kitchen. _

_ One step into the kitchen was all he could take before he felt his light energy deplete at a level he had never experienced before, his knees collapsing from under him and the bowl shattering on the ground. Chan attempted to hold himself up with his arms but his muscles seized up as he involuntarily shivered with a force that would have left his teeth chattering if they weren’t clenched together. He curled into a ball as the cold emptiness filled his veins, his eyes squeezed shut to stop the tears. It hurt so much. _

_ “Hyung!” A familiar voice exclaimed and the light elf felt hands attempting to pull his body out of his ball form. His muscles refused to cooperate as they seized painfully, he was stuck in his own body, unable to move. Chan could hear vague voices shouting around him but the cold was too strong as he slipped into unconsciousness, his body shaking in a full blown seizure. _

_ Time was unmeasurable as Chan blinked unseeingly, the scene changing before him at each opening and closing of his eyelids. He could vaguely sense familiar energies that were entwined with his, giving them a loving tug when the energies dimmed. All his body could understand was cold. Flashes of sad eyes or whimpers overpowered the cold at moments, providing relief to the light elf despite the depressing mood of the images and sounds. _

_ A sharp, painful yank of his light energy left him whimpering, he wanted the pain to stop. He focused all his strength on pulling his energy back, a noise sounding from the back of his throat as the warmth filled him suddenly. Another yank and he cried out in agony, his muscles involuntarily shaking as his own energy left him. He pulled again, another victorious sound resonating from his throat. The strongest yank he had yet felt ripped his energy from him, he couldn’t tell if he was screaming or not, the pain too great to distinguish if noises were coming from him or not.  _

_ He went limp internally, only a tiny bit of energy left within him. He could do nothing more than pull at small tendrils of his light energy at a time, the big pulls no longer effective. A small tendril of familiar light energy leaked into him, he immediately recognized it as Felix’s. He cradled the weak light energy with his own, feeding it with his own despite how weak it already was.  _

_ Chan gasped at the sudden influx of both his and Felix’s light energy, something had to be wrong with the light fairy if the older light creature suddenly had both of their energies.  _

_ “-x! -ix! -ix!” Chan cried out, hoping someone would understand him, someone would be able to help the lost light fairy.  _

_ The younger’s light energy stayed swaddled in his own for an unknown amount of time, Chan using all of his energy to heal the weakened energy that practically cried out to his own as one would to a parent. _

_ On the verge of consciousness, Chan felt something beside him, both light energies immediately reaching for the form, wrapping it as his own body followed, arms and legs pulling the form closer to his own body. The coldness was gone. _

“Lix!” Chan’s voice cracked from disuse as his alarmed eyes met Minho’s exhausted ones, “we have to help him, Min’, he needs our help!” Tears built on his waterline as his muscles refused to cooperate, leaving him falling back into the bed, narrowly missing the body laid beside him.

“Aegi, he’s okay. You’re okay. We’re all okay and safe. You can cuddle him all you want, he’s not going anywhere, no one is,” Chan gasped softly as he recognized the body he had almost hit on his way down, it was Felix. The light elf pulled the seventeen year old with shaky arms into his chest, the younger’s face falling into the crook of the light elf’s neck, settling Chan’s nerves with each fan of breath.

“Promise?” Chan whispered, his eyes still watery from unshed tears.

“I promise, Channie. Everything is going to be alright,” Minho’s eyes shimmered in the darkness of the room as he pressed a kiss to the light fairy’s temple, his body curving to spoon the twenty year old.


	9. Will I see myself in the darkness? I’m opening my eyes now

Chan felt lost when Minho told him that he had to ghost for a few days, leaving the light elf alone to recharge.

“I’m sorry…” Chan mumbled to Changbin, his words muffled by his forearm as he slouched over the counter.

“Hyung, it wasn’t your fault, we all know that. You should focus on recovering, not wallowing in guilt, yeah?” Changbin gave him a small smile as he ran his large fingers through the light elf’s mop of curls.

“Okay,” the twenty year old sighed defeatedly, it was a constant internal battle.

“How’s Felix?” Changbin changed the subject as he saw Chan’s eyes glazing over, bringing him back to the present.

“The nightmares are getting worse and I don’t want you to try and help again because of what happened last time…” Chan huffed frustratedly and sat up, glancing behind him towards the hall where the light fairy was sleeping.

The two sat in silence, lost in their own thoughts, before Changbin spoke up, “Do you think sending him to a counselor would help?”

“I… I don’t know. We can ask him once he’s healthy. I don’t want him leaving the dorm for awhile,” Chan knew it probably wasn’t the best to force Felix to stay in their dorm, away from the outside world, but they were all secretly frightened of losing the newest tenant again.

“Me neither, hopefully we can connect with him again if we’re together,” Changbin smiled softly when Chan turned back to him. 

“Can we go on a walk?” The light elf leaned backwards, pushing the stool onto the back two legs, his arms straightening slightly to distance himself from the counter.

“If you want to,” Changbin watched intensively as Chan struggled to get off of the stool before grabbing his hand, showing the older an option of support. They made it to the bedroom door before Chan’s whole weight was leaning against the younger.

“I–I… stop,” his breathing wheezed painfully and Changbin cringed at the sound.

“Let’s go back to bed, hyung. I think you’ve had enough exercise for the day,” Changbin wrapped his arm around the light elf’s chest as Chan leaned heavily with an arm around the shorter’s shoulders, his feet stumbling as the younger practically dragged him back to his bedroom, where Felix was laid asleep on the light elf’s bed. 

“Do you think Felix’s injuries triggered Minho?” Chan spoke once his breathing wasn’t as labored, now seated on the bed by Felix’s feet as the two oldest boys looked at the light fairy.

“It’s possible…” Changbin hummed.

“I know it must have been really hard to see Felix like that, it must have been hard for everyone…” the oldest looked down as his lips pressed into a thin line.

  
  


_ At fifteen years old, Minho only had one friend, an illegal one at that. After school, he would always race to the alley that he knew a young kitsune lived.  _

_ The fifteen year old carefully lifted up the box to reveal a curled up fox, fur dirtied and eyes closed as its chest rose and fell softly. _

_ “Baby, wake up,” Minho gently caressed the small head and smiled when two beady eyes were revealed after a few moments, chuckling softly when the kitsune opened its mouth wide for a yawn, letting out a squeak afterwards, followed by it rubbing against the fifteen year old’s hand, seeking the warmth that the human protruded. _

_ “Hello, sweetie, I’m sorry I couldn't’ come yesterday, my eomma wasn’t happy with me,” the small fox let out a yip before cuddling further into the warmth of Minho’s chest, the hand no longer enough. Minho frowned at the odd feeling of the kitsune. _

_ “Do you have glamor up, pup? What are you hiding from me?” The kitsune growled before the air around him quivered. Dried blood caked the kitsune’s fur more than the dirt, some wounds old enough to have stopped bleeding but still an angry red from the injury itself. Minho could see almost every bone within the small fox, ribs protruding with each breath. _

_ “Oh, sweety, why would you hide this from me, I can help you,” Minho frowned at the sad state the fox pup was in. _

_ A black government suddenly pulled up, blocking the entrance and several guards hopped out, their guns poised at the fifteen year old, still in his school uniforms, backpacks slung over his shoulders. Minho slid the kitsune into his bag before standing. _

_ “Put your hands where we can see them! Any retaliation and we will shoot!” A sharp male voice sounded from the speaker of the van and the boy followed the orders, his hands raising above his head.  _

_ “Please step towards the soldiers,” another command sounded and Minho hesitantly stepped forward, his body shaking with anxiety. When he reached the men, the closest hit the boy across the face with his gun and stepped on his back once the fifteen year old had fallen, he yelled out in pain.  _

_ His body screamed as each punch and kick was landed, tears streaming down his face mixing in with the crimson blood that poured from various wounds on his body. His only hope as he heard a click was that the kitsune would be okay. _

_ BANG! _

_ Minho laid almost peacefully on his side, the bookbag on his back holding his weight as he somewhat leaned on it. Blood cascaded from his wounds as the soldiers got in the van and drove away, leaving the body of a fifteen year old slumped alone in a dirty alley.  _

_ A small black car pulled up exactly as the van had, except a man in a suit exited the vehicle. A small frown decorated his face as he pulled the bookbag off of the boy’s body, opening it to reveal the kitsune.  _

_ The man gave the small fox a more genuine smile before lifting up Minho’s body, opening the back door of his car, tucking the boy carefully inside. The kitsune hesitated for a brief second before yipping at the man, as if asking the man to bring him too. The man must have understood him as he came over to the small fox and picked him up gently, letting the kitsune curl up against Minho’s cooling body. _

_ “It’s okay, Yang Jeongin, you’ll both be okay,” the man stated as he started the car. The kitsune, Jeongin, could only hope the man was right. _


	10. As you face the trembling sky

“Felix, why don’t you talk to us? We can help you, please let us help you,” Jisung begged, his throat choking up with tears as his fists banged against the locked door. At the lack of response, he turned and slumped against the door, his head bumping against the wood, his body unknowingly mirroring Felix’s on the other side of the door.

“You know I can’t Sungie. I can’t let you get hurt. I need to do this on my own, just give me a couple more days, please. If I’m still not out by three days from now, you can help, but give me the next three days,” Felix whimpered as his stomach churned painfully, the shadows moving around the room that only he could see. 

Tears cascaded down his sunken cheeks as he curled into a ball, the floor cooling his burning skin. Through his blurry eyesight, he saw two small feet step in front of him, and he squeezed his eyes shut. It was just another hallucination. This is what he deserves for becoming addicted to demon blood, he deserves this pain.

Chubby fingers grabbed the red string around his neck and pulled, the thin thread yanking free and snapping in the air, one end stabbing back into his chest and the other dissolving into the air. A guttural scream left the light fairy’s lips at the burning sensation, one of his strings had reconnected with one of his soulmates. Blood forced its way up his throat and he hacked painfully, his lungs burning from the lack of oxygen, he couldn’t tell if this was from the detox or the red string of fate that was no longer around his neck.

Felix could feel the door banging against his back, the door refusing to open from a simple manmade lock. The string snapped backwards, his body crying out for one of his soulmates that was just out of reach. 

“Please,” he whimpered, begs spilling from his lips as fast as the blood was, pouring onto the floor beneath him.

Hands pulled at his sweaty shirt, long fingers different from the chubby digits of the child that had pulled the red thread. The skin that touched his own once his face was shoved in the crook of someone’s neck was cold, providing more relief than the floor had. His hands weakly grasped the person’s back, feathers soft against his fingers as they fluttered around him, blocking out the light that burned his closed eyes.

“Shh, it’s okay Lixie, I got you, I’m here Lix, I’m gonna help you,” a familiar voice whispered into his ear, the air tickling the sensitive skin and he felt a cooling sensation wash over him. He felt safe.

The burning disappeared and his muscles relaxed, leaving his body limp in the person’s hold.

“Sleep, Lixie, I’ve got you,” the voice returned and Felix listened, his mind drifting as the cold feeling cradled him.

── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ──

“Jisung? Felix?” Chan called out, dropping his briefcase by the door as he slipped off his shoes. He had finally returned to his classes and was exhausted by the amount of homework and classwork that was thrusted upon him. He smiled as he felt a tug in his energy, the two were in the bedroom. 

The light elf was glad that Felix let Jisung into the room, he had pushed everyone out for his detox that had shocked all of them. They hadn’t even realized the symptoms his first time at the dorm, too excited for a new friend to see his struggles. But the demon blood made sense for everything that they couldn’t explain: Felix’s flicker of black eyes, the dark energy that was in his room when he left, the weird aura that surrounded the light fairy that had them convinced he was a demon in the first place. 

Chan leaned against the doorway as he peered into the room. Jisung had Felix cradled to his chest, his wings covering and view of the light fairy. Chan could never get over how beautiful Jisung’s wings were. He only has one layer due to his age, but the light elf couldn’t help but feel excited at the thought of how many the nephilim would grow. The golden wings, freckled with brown spots and white closer to his back, it was unlike anything he had seen before. According to the nephilim himself, his wings were very similar to his father’s, who Jisung refused to name, in fear of the opinion of him changing or word gets out that his father was well, a father. 

Chan knew how dangerous Jisung’s existence was, the boy’s nightmares proved how difficult Jisung’s life was before entering the school. 

“Are you okay, hyungie?” Chan smiled painfully at the caring question, of course it was Jisung who saw right through his facade.

“I will be, Sungie. I will be,” the light elf blinked back tears as Jisung sat up, his wings still covering Felix’s small form as the light fairy clung to the nephilim like a koala. 

“Don’t worry, hyung. Everything will be okay, I promise. You can count on me,” the seventeen year old smiled cheekily at the now oldest member of the dorm. 

“I know, Jisungie. Now do you want to explain how you managed to get in here and get Felix cuddles?” Chan wiped a stray tear away before pinching Jisung’s cheeks much to the disdain of the nephilim. 

“I might have teleported into the room by just thinking about it?” Jisung’s voice progressively elevated in pitch as he rushed out the question in one breath. Chan looked at the boy in disbelief.

“And how did that happen, Han Jisung?” Chan turned so that he was leaned against the wall beside Jisung, Felix’s feet pressing against his thigh.

“I–I don’t know. Lixie was in a lot of pain and then something pulled in my chest and then I was suddenly in the room, able to get to him. I used some of my powers to call him down and he’s been asleep ever since,” Jisung ended his explanation with a pout, his fingers brushing Felix’s bangs away from his face, revealing the light fairy’s peaceful sleeping expression.

“You said it was a pull in your chest? Like something you, Changbin, and I share?” 

“That–That’s exactly what I felt… we’re soulmates?”


	11. Will I be able to get closer today?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed every previous chapter and adjusted their ages.  
> Chan - 20  
> Minho - 19  
> Changbin - 18  
> 00 liners - 17  
> Jeongin - 16
> 
> While the place is technically a 'school' it also is a university, hence why Chan is 20 and still in school.

Hyunjin flicked his wrist and the door opened, just as it did every day he came back to the dorms. He was exhausted, with the sun at its highest point for the day and dance practice from this morning draining, his muscles groaning in process as he dropped his dance bag onto one of the stools, his shoulders sighing in relief at the release of excess weight. 

A flick of his finger and an apple flung towards his hand, he needed sugar but a certain light elf would get upset with him if he had candy before lunch. With another flick, a small butter knife landed on the counter before him, ready to cut the apple into bite size pieces.

He couldn’t help but yawn and blink lazily as his body moved on muscle memory, the sound of the knife splitting through the apple miles away. A sharp pinch of pain grabbed his attention, he had nicked his wrist. How he had managed to do that was beyond him, the knife was nowhere near the apple. 

It was just a small wound, one that would’ve healed in mere seconds if it wasn’t the high point of the day, so with a groan of annoyance, Hyunjin dragged his feet over to the sink and turned on the water, hissing in pain as the clear liquid mixed with the black, a grim reminder of who,  _ what _ Hyunjin was. 

The cambion stood there for an undistinguishable amount of time, zoning out once again as the rushing water became white noise. As he reached to turn off the faucet, his body was suddenly turned around, the world dizzying as Hyunjin blinked lethargically.

“L-Lix? What’s wrong?” Hyunjin pouted as Felix stared beside him, his eyes dazed as he failed to acknowledge the cambion’s question. Hyunjin shook off Felix's weird behavior and turned back to turn the still-running faucet off. 

A growl ripped through the light fairy’s throat and the younger boy shoved the cambion away from the sink, Hyunjin’s back hitting painfully against the counter.

“Ouch! Felix, what the –” Felix yanked Hyunjin’s hand towards him and his lips latched onto the cut, greedily slurping and draining the oozing black blood.

Hyunjin, already dizzy, struggled to push the light fairy away from him. The cambion’s eyes fluttered shut as a mixture of exhaustion and blood loss overcame him, his legs collapsing and his the back of his head smacked hard against the counter as his body fell to the ground, Felix’s lips on his wrist the entire time, sucking and licking at the intoxicating liquid.

  
  
  
  
  


Seungmin swam peacefully in the saltwater pond, the kelp caressing his rubbery skin as he shoved his tail into the sand, kicking up the small particles in search of long forgotten items. This was one of his most favorite pastimes, looking for dropped items and spending some time away from the dorm. 

He loved his friends, he really did, but sometimes they just got on his nerves. This was the only time he was away from them and he held onto the alone time with both hands – or fins – any time they tried to come out with him. He sighed contently as the water swaddled him. He could feel every tense muscle relaxing and anxious thought floating away into the cold water. 

As his body gently floated deeper into the pond, the sun’s rays becoming thinner and harder to come by, the dreadful feeling in his stomach grew. At first he brushed it off, he knew he might have a little bit of anxiousness with a certain boy out of his sights, but there was no reason for him to feel such deep, unadulterated fear. He decided to head back to the dorm early, to prove to his brain that it was overreacting. But as his body got closer to the surface, the colder his chest got. He should have been getting warmer.  _ He should have been getting warmer. _

He slipped out of his seal skin, haphazardly throwing it in his personal safekeeping chest hidden by an alcove, before sprinting back to the dorms with only a pair of shorts on. Wet footprints followed his rushed form as he stormed through the dorm side of the building and up the stairs, barely twisting the doorknob of dorm 4419 before bursting into the dorm, the door banging sharply against the wall.

“Hyunjin?!” Seungmin’s nasally voice echoed through the dorm, bouncing off the walls. Silence followed his call, fear clawing at his heart as he stepped further into the living room. His eyes darted over the still room, stopping temporarily on the deserted duffle that he knew was Hyunjin’s dance bag. A half cut apple sat on the counter, beginning to show signs of browning from the exposure to oxygen.

The selkie’s head snapped towards the kitchen sink, the sound of rushing water filling the empty space. He was confused on why he hadn’t heard it when he first walked in but chalked it up to the blood rushing in his ears from adrenaline. 

He stepped forward to go around the counter, but stopped in his tracks as his heart stopped in his chest. 

“Hyunjin!” Seungmin dove forward, his knees banging painfully against the tiled floor as he grabbed the oldest 2000’s liner’s face, the ashen skin looking paler in contrast to Seungmin’s hands. Hyunjin’s glamor was gone, revealing his two pairs of black wings along with his small, twirling horns and limp, skinny tail.

“Hyunjin! Jinnie! Baby, wake up,” Seungmin pulled the older into his chest and began to rock back and forth, tears streaming down his face as he choked on his sobs. Hyunjin’s arms hung limply at his sides, his left hand laid on a drying puddle of his own black blood, an angry scar raised in irritation shown openly, dried trails of blood showed where the liquid had come from. 

“Baby, come on, wake up for me,  _ please _ ,” Seungmin’s voice choked up, his knees protested with the added weight on his legs but he refused to move, fear clutching his heart as he prayed for someone to help.

His prayers were answered.

Jisung, Changbin, and Chan burst through the doorway, the door still open from when Seungmin had slammed it open. The youngest bolted past the kitchen and into the hallway banging on doors as he passed, screaming out for Felix. 

Changbin and Chan raced to Seungmin’s side, taking Hyunjin’s limp form out of his grasp despite his angry remarks. Changbin’s hands were coated in a black mist, his eyes squeezed shut as he pressed his hands on the cambion’s chest. Chan stood up and turned off the sink, the sound of water stopping for the first time since Seungmin had returned to the apartment. 

After several tense moments of strained silence, Changbin kneeled back, beads of sweat rolling down his face as he leaned back against Chan’s legs, the eldest leaning against the counter.

“He’ll be fine, just needs a good nap,” Changbin spoke breathlessly and Chan chuckled at the younger’s statement.

“You need a good nap,” Chan brushed back Changbin’s sweaty bangs, his cool hands providing the dark pixie’s body some relief. The tension in the room dissipated as Seungmin wiped his tears, Hyunjin would be fine.

“Chan!” Jisung’s voice startled the three conscious boys, the oldest bolting from the kitchen towards the hallway, Seungmin following. They found Jisung on the bathroom floor, Felix’s limp body in his hold. A black liquid was dried around Felix’s mouth and stained the toilet water where the light fairy was surely throwing it up. It was Hyunjin’s blood.

“I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean to,” Jisung stressed as his wide eyes leaked tears, his wings were pressed painfully against the bathroom wall, scrunched together in the small space.

“I know you didn’t. What happened, Sungie?” Chan reached over the toilet bowl and flushed the toilet, the black liquid disappearing before he closed the toilet lid, sitting on it. Seungmin stayed in the doorway.

“He kept going. I told him to stop. He was hurting himself, hyung, forcing himself to throw up even though nothing was coming out. He kept saying that he was sorry between gags, it was horrifying. So, I demanded him to stop, and he froze in his tracks and collapsed. I don’t know what I did, hyung. I’m sorry,” his tears dripped into Felix’s hair as the nephilim held him close to his chest, knuckles white from how hard he grasped the light fairy’s clothing.

“Hyung…” Seungmin started, his hands fiddling with the strings on his shorts, “did Felix attack Hyunjin?” Jisung sucked in a sharp breath and Chan pinched the bridge of his nose before dragging his fingers through his mess of hair.

“I don’t know, Minnie, but we all know Felix wouldn’t do something like that on purpose. He’s going through a detox for demon blood right now and someone with demon blood was in his presence, he might have snapped. We’ll know for sure when they wake up and we ask them,” the light elf reached out and ran his fingers through Jisung’s hair, the nephilim relaxing from the comforting action.

“Let’s clean up and get them in bed, yeah?” Chan stood up as the other two hummed in agreement. 


	12. For some reason I'm uneasy that you might get further away

Jisung’s white-with-golden-speckles feathers ruffled as the door creaked open behind him, the hinges groaning from the movement. The familiar feeling of a tug pulled in his chest. 

“How was he today?” Chan’s raspy voice sounded and Jisung knew the older was stressed from the tone alone.

“No seizures. Threw up once. Eyes twitched for a few minutes about an hour ago. He squeezed my hand once after that but nothing else,” the nephilim’s thumb brushed against small knuckles as he recollected the day for the twenty year old. 

“That’s good, that’s a lot of improvement,” Chan’s voice had a positive lilt in it as he patted Jisung’s shoulder before fixing a few stray feathers on the younger’s wings, “why don’t you go for a walk, stretch out your wings. I’ll stay here and keep Jikseu company.”

“What if he wakes up and I’m not here?” Jisung looked up at the eldest with wide eyes, slightly shimmery from growing tears. Chan’s heart ached from the fear in the younger’s eyes. 

“I promise I’ll call you, yeah? Now go, I can’t let you hog him all of the time,” Chan gave the nephilim a small push towards the door. Once Jisung had closed the door behind him, the smile fell from Chan’s face as he looked at the still light fairy in the bed before him. He sighed as he sat on the chair that Jisung was previously on, pulling Felix’s small hand into his own, tracing over the old scars that littered the younger’s skin. 

“Hi, Lixie, I heard you were quite active today. I hope you’re okay, wherever you are right now. Hyunjin told us what happened, he was quite worried about you. The second he woke up he was asking about you, now it’s your turn to wake up. You can’t keep getting hurt, my little light fairy, we just want to make you happy, yeah? Can we do that, Jikseu?” Chan sniffled as a tear landed on the back of Felix’s hand, the same hand that was squeezing his back.  _ The same hand that was squeezing his back. _

“Pixie? Can you hear me?” The light elf studied Felix’s relaxed face, looking for a sign of the other’s consciousness. Hope fled from his heart when the small hand went limp again, as if nothing had happened in the first place. Chan sighed in defeat, slumping back into the desk chair, his eyes still on the younger’s face. 

Chan studied the dimmed freckles on the pale cheeks and button nose, eyes beneath eyelids moving once, a repeat of what Jisung had described earlier. The light elf felt a familiar warmth reach out towards his energy as Felix’s eyes continued to dart beneath closed eyelids. 

“It’s me, Pixie, it’s Channie-hyung,” Chan murmured soothingly as he pushed his warmth to surround the smaller one. A small smile crept onto his face as Felix’s energy shivered at the contact. If the energy took on a physical form, it would’ve been jumping around in excitement at the warmth that surrounded it. The light elf closed his eyes to focus on the entwining energies, imagining Felix’s jumping around his own in bright bursts of energy, leaving sparks fizzing in his veins.

“What are you doing, silly?” Chan chided playfully at the active energy, the smile on his face growing as the energies continued to interact. Time seemed to stop as Chan felt himself drift into the energy realm, his surroundings disappearing as he focused on Felix’s energy before him. 

Chan didn’t know how to describe the energy realm when the other’s had asked about it one time, no language having the right words to paint the right picture. It was like being everywhere and nowhere at the same time, it was all of the colors yet no colors at all. The only thing he could describe was energies. In a simplified description, energies were just a ball of color, memories and red strings attached to it as it glowed ethereally. 

Felix’s energy was a paled orange, red string wrapped around it so intricately that Chan couldn’t tell where one string started and another ended. The smile dropped from the light elf’s face as the young energy stopped flitting around him and whimpered, Chan hearing it in his head instead of out loud. The light elf looked closer at the pale orange and was shocked to find a small, black, spiky ball wedge painfully close to the bottom of the floating ball of energy. 

He concentrated on taking his own crimson red energy – a color extremely rare for light creatures – and wrapped around the offending ball. He winced as the spikes stabbed into him and pulled it out, a screeching sound filling his head as Felix’s energy cried out in pain. Chan let go of the spiky ball and opened his eyes, revealing Felix’s still form asleep on the bed.

The only difference between Felix before and after the ascend to the energy realm was that the younger’s glamor had lifted, revealing Felix’s true form. Chan quickly stood up to turn Felix onto his side, giving the younger’s wings room. As the light elf sat back down, he took in the rare sight of Felix in his fairy form.

The top of the seventeen year old’s ears had pointed and tiny fangs were visible slightly peeking out from between Felix’s lips. His freckles seemed to glow and his face had returned to its normal color. A woosh of wings sounded behind him and startled the light elf in his seat.

“What was that?! What happened?!” Jisung screeched as he rushed to Felix’s side, blocking Chan from the unconscious boy. A frown tugged at the oldest’s lips at the nephilim’s exclamations.

“He surged, didn’t you feel it?! One minute I could barely feel him and the next he was everywhere! Lixie? Can you hear me?” Jisung put his hands on the day younger’s cheeks and turned his head so that he was facing the ceiling. Felix’s eyes were still, his face relaxed as the nephilim squeezed his cheeks. 

“I went to the energy realm and I helped his energy…” Chan whispered, his mind scouring through his recent memories for any sign of Felix awaking. Jisung turned and looked at the light elf with wide eyes, his lips parted in disbelief.

“Did you see him?! Is he okay?!” The nephilim removed his hands from Felix’s face and moved so that he was practically sitting in Chan’s lap, face centimeters away from the other’s. Chan placed his hands on the younger’s shoulders and pushed his face away.

“His energy was very… well  _ energetic _ ,” a chuckle left his lips as Jisung groaned in response, “there was a small ball of very dark energy but I took care of it, maybe that was what was holding his energy back from connecting with you?” Jisung looked back at Felix’s relaxed face and slumped against Chan’s chest, the older’s hand immediately going to scratch the nephilim’s scalp. 

“I just want him to wake up, hyung…” Jisung whispered, emotion heavy in his voice. 

“I know, Sungie, but think about how much pain he would be in if he woke up right now, yeah? He’s still going through the last of his detox, it’s best for him to be in this state, even if we don’t want him to be,” Chan moved his hand from Jisung’s head and wrapped his arm around the smaller’s waist, the nephilim’s wings under his own glamor. 

“Okay…” Jisung sighed in defeat, snuggling closer into the twenty year old’s chest, before reaching out to grab Felix’s hand once again, intertwining their fingers before resting their connected hands on the bed. 


	13. Ah, this really isn't like me though

Felix’s slowly came to consciousness, the feeling of fingers intertwined with his own grounding him as the concoction of sensations from the physical world overwhelmed him. His small fingers tightened as his head was slammed with pain, a whimper left his cracked lips, his voice weak from disuse. 

  
  


“Lixie?” A soft whisper broke through the pain, a warm feeling filled his chest and the aching felt as though it was sucked out of him like a sponge. The fingers between his own tightened to match his grip as his eyes squinted open, finding only a sliver of light coming from the beneath the bedroom door. 

The hand pulled away from his smaller one and the pain slammed back into him at the same time the warmness of the skin between his fingers was slammed by the cold, stale air of the bedroom. He cried out in agony as his breath rushed out of his lungs, he could vaguely hear voices shouting around him but the ringing in his ears stopped the sounds from forming into understandable words. It seemed like hours before the pain was pulled out of him once again and he could finally take a deep breath in, instantly choking on the sudden influx of air. 

“Felix, aegi, open your eyes,” a familiar, tenor voice whispered softly near his ear, a thumb brushed over his knuckles as he grasped the other person’s hand tightly. 

“Lixie, come on, come back to us, wake up,” a different yet still familiar voice spoke up this time, fingers brushed away his sweaty bangs. Felix was utterly exhausted, the dark abyss of unconsciousness clawing at his mind brutally as another whimper escaped his lips. He could feel himself relaxing as he slipped further and further into the inky blackness of empty dreams, much to the dismay of whoever was around him as the two voices called out to him once more, urgency oozing through their words.

  
  


… 

  
  


“Dammit, he was so close,” Chan spit out as he carefully rubbed Felix’s back, the light fairy’s vomiting echoing through the room as Jisung held a trash can up to the younger’s face, a disgusted expression shaped his face as black blood poured into the container. 

“He just needs to get the rest of the demon blood out so that it stops attacking his insides but he can’t because his blood is demon blood,” Hyunjin spoke up from the doorway, startling the two conscious boys in the room. 

“What do you mean, Jinnie? He’s a light fairy, not a demon,” Jisung brushed a strand of hair out of Felix’s face, revealing the younger’s pale complexion, black veins sprouted from his eyes when the light fairy reached semi consciousness earlier in the day.

“The demon that “owned” him, Park Chul, wasn’t some random dude, it was his father,” Hyunjin made his way into the room and closed the door behind him, ensuring that the others wouldn’t be able to hear them, “and before you try and call me out he claimed it himself to the authorities. It’s all over the news.” The two stared at him in shock as Felix’s vomiting slowed down before ceasing completely. 

“So then why was he fine until now? What changed?” Jisung placed the bin and snapped his fingers, the bodily fluid disappearing along with its scent. 

“Look at him, Jisung, what happened between us is happening to him, just on the inside,” Hyunjin looked at the unconscious boy with sympathy in his eyes. He couldn’t be angry at the light fairy for what happened earlier, the younger wasn’t at fault.

“On the inside?” Jisung tilted his head to the side, his wings slightly ruffling.

“Yes, idiot! Look at him, he’s a fucking light fairy and demon hybrid, he’s gonna be fucked up. I don’t even know how he’s still alive,” anger quickly grew in Hyunjin, he was angry at how much pain Felix was in and how he couldn’t help the light fairy.

“Hyunjin!” Chan exclaimed, shock evident in his tone.

“What?! It’s the truth!” Their shouting was cut off by a lamp flinging off the bedside table, the glass shattering against the wall before crumbling to the ground. The only one who hadn’t jumped from the loud noise was Felix, the rest tensing up and or leaping away from the lamp.

“You’re lucky that’s all he’s gonna do right now,” Chan broke the thick silence, “both of you out of the room, you can come back once you’ve settled things and found something to help Lix. I know that you two can come up with something.” He shooed the two boys out with a wave of his free hand, the other rubbed soothing circles into the muscles attached to Felix’s wings.

“Min, can you appear for me, baby?” Chan whispered as he looked around the room, eyes darting around in search of the poltergeist. After a few moments of nothing occurring, Chris sighed.

“It’s okay, Min Min, thank you for stopping the fight. Go rest so that you can get your strength back, yeah?” Chan was disrupted from staring at the emptiness of the room by Felix’s wings snapping straight, almost knocking the light elf off the bed. Chan readjusted himself and continued to rub Felix’s back. He moved his other hand to check Felix’s forehead for his temperature and was shocked to find half-lidded eyes peering back at him.

“Pixie? Aegi? Are you with me?” Chan spoke gently, afraid to startle the conscious boy in front of him. Felix’s bottom lip wobbled as his lashes became wet with tears. 

“I–” Felix’s raspy voice was cut off by a wet coughing fit, small beads of black blood spewed from his mouth, staining the pillow his head rested on, “I’m sorry.” Chan’s eyes filled with sympathy as a few tears mixed in with the black droplets on the light grey bedding. 

“It’s okay, Pixie. Hyung’s here, aegi. I’m here,” Chan reached forward and placed his palms on Felix’s face, his thumbs wiping away the tears streaming down the younger’s face. 

“Do you think you can stay awake for a few minutes, Jikseu. Jinnie and Sungie have been anxiously waiting for you to wake up,” Chan waited for a tentative nod before pulling in his chest for the two mentioned boys. The cambion and nephilim appeared out of thin air, immediately jumping to the bed once they saw the light fairy awake. After a few tear-filled moments, Hyunjin and Jisung stepped back, their eyes drifting to the corners of the room as they wringed their hands.

“We think we found a way to help Lixie,” Hyunjin started out, teeth pulling at his bottom lip. 

“But we aren’t for sure if it’ll work, or even help,” Jisung cut the older off, eyes meeting Chan’s. Chan went to respond but was interrupted by Felix’s raspy voice, “p-please, it hurts.” His lower lip wobbled once again as a few tears spilled from his wet eyes, the boys around him could see the immense pain that crushed the light fairy. Jisung stepped forward and placed his hands on Felix’s face, his thumbs resting on the younger’s eyelids. The nephilim bent down and placed his lips on Felix’s sweating forehead.

The light fairy’s body stiffened before an ear-piercing scream filled the room, triggering both Chan and Hyunjin to cover their ears, the cambion’s legs gave out from under him and he collapsed to the floor, choked sobs escaping his lips as he pressed his palms tightly against his ears. Tears streamed down Jisung’s face and dripped into Felix’s brown hair, his lips remaining on the younger’s forehead despite the light fairy’s attempts to push him away. 

After what seemed like hours but couldn’t have been longer than five minutes, the screaming stopped. The silence left an ache in their ears as they looked at the limp light fairy, scouring his frame for some sort of movement. They found none.

“L–Lix?” Jisung whispered, finally pulling away from Felix’s face, eyes tracing every part of the younger’s face. The nephilim’s breath caught in his throat when he noticed the unusual stillness of Felix’s thin body, more still than usual.

“Hyung, h–he’s not breathing. Hyung! Shit! Felix? Lixie? Come on, wake up,” Jisung’s voice grew more panicked as he began to shake the light fairy’s shoulders, the younger’s head flopping back as it left the pillow. 

“Fuck! Jisung, stop!” Chan pushed Jisung off of Felix and placed his hands on the light fairy’s still chest, his eyes glowing grey as he poured his light magic into the younger. Worry clutched at his heart as each additional second passed. Chan was about to give up when he was forced off the light fairy, Felix turning and coughing up a different liquid to what he had been choking up since he fell unconscious, it was red blood. 

The light elf rubbed the younger’s back, gently shushing him until the coughing subsided. Felix slumping back against the bed as he took in large breaths. 

“S-Sung, what’d you do?” Felix whispered once his breathing calmed down, his eyes barely staying open as he looked at the nephilim.

“I burned the demon blood from your body. I–I killed you,” Hyunjin crawled forward from his position on the floor to wrap his limbs around the now crying boy. Jisung shoved his wet face into the crook of the cambion’s face. 

“Thank y–you,” Felix whispered even quieter before slipping into sleep, his body completely relaxed in a comfortable position for the first time in a while. 

“You did good, Jisungie. You saved him. He’s alive and well now because of you. Don’t beat yourself up, he’s okay now.” Hyunjin mumbled in the younger’s ear as he held him tight to his chest, rocking back and forth slowly. A small smile lifted the corners of Chan’s lips at the relief that relaxed his muscles, his boys were okay. They were all going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the super long wait, I've been writing other stories and trying to finish them for spooktober.


	14. My mind is always crowded

Felix sat on the floor in the middle of the room, his wings fluttering as a calm breeze blew in from the open window. The light fairy unconsciously bit at his bottom lip as he poured over the various papers and textbooks surrounding him. Park Jinyoung had personally set up Felix’s schooling as the boy’s education level was that of a young child. Felix was glad that he didn’t have to worry about classes and the stressors of being in a classroom with other students that he didn’t know. 

Felix relished in the quietness of the dorm, thankful for the few hours of peace he was given each day. The boys were hesitant to leave Felix alone at first, but the light fairy had proven that he could handle himself for a few hours now that he wasn’t on death’s doorstep. He smiled at the light feeling in his chest, something that he hadn’t experienced before in his life. The sun was warm against his back and wings. His wings had completely transformed once Jisung had eradicated the demon blood from his body. The black veins were gone and had been replaced by white, making his wings glow as light bounced off the white swirls in every color of the rainbow. 

Felix was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of the front door opening and closing. The light fairy guessed that it was Hyunjin coming from dance practice. He stood up and made his way to the kitchen, breaking into giggles at the sight of the cambion attempting to shove three cookies in his mouth at the same time. Hyunjin, startled by the noise, began choking on chocolate chip cookies. Felix pathetically patted the older’s back as he struggled to catch his breath as his giggles made his stomach ache. 

“Baby~” Hyunjin whined out once he caught his breath, wrapping his arms around Felix’s waist and digging his face into the younger’s stomach. Felix giggled at the motion and began to run his fingers through the taller’s hair. 

“Hyuni… how did you end up here?” Felix asked, muscles tensed as he waited for Hyunjin’s reaction. The older pulled away and gave the light fairy a sad smile.

  
  


_ The sharp, jagged rocks cut at the bottoms of his feet as he ran desperately away from the screams and shouts. The ocean waves smashed against the side of the cliff, adding to the booming sounds that surrounded the young boy on all sides; he was at the edge of the cliff, only the ocean behind him as the shouts grew closer. His lips trembled as his arms wrapped around his middle, he was scared and alone.  _

_ “Monster! Demon! Filth! Worthless!” Angry voices stabbed at his sensitive heart, leaving salty tears streaming down his face as the crowd sneered at him. The boy stepped backward and the ground beneath him fell, crashing into the waves below him. He attempted to lean forward but it was too late, he was already falling, the crowd cheering as he met his inevitable end in the icy ocean waves. _

_ A weak scream tore through the air as he plunged into the turbulent waves, the air knocked out of him by the force of the water and his body began to sink lower and lower to the bottom of the ocean. He slowly went limp as he accepted his certain death, he thought he deserved it. He vaguely felt fur prickle at his right side before he passed out.  _

_ When the boy awoke, he was surrounded by various furs in a warm cave, someone was cooking some type of meat over the small flame a few feet away from the nest that he had awoken in. He watched the other person, a boy around his own age.  _

_ “Are you going to keep staring at me like a creep or are you gonna ask your questions?” A nasally voice broke the comfortable silence as the other boy turned around to look at him. His eyes widened at the bluntness and he could feel his cheeks heat up.  _

_ “Selkie… why did you save me?” He pulled his aching legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them to pull them closer.  _

_ “Because my heart told me to, cambion. Your heart called out for mine and the pull was inescapable,” the boy took off the meat and handed one of the sticks to him, it was fish.  _

_ “Hwang Hyunjin.” _

_ “Kim Seungmin.” _


	15. Overflowing with random thoughts

“It was the worst decision of my life,” a nasal voice sighed from the doorway, triggering the two sitting on the floor to look up. Seungmin stood in the doorway, one shoulder leaned against the wood while a towel around his neck caught the various drops of water dripping from his hair. 

Hyunjin gasped, placing a hand to his chest, “How could you?! I thought you loved me?!” he cried out dramatically. Felix giggled beside him as the older threw himself backward, forcing his weight onto the light fairy.

“I tolerate your annoying self at best,” Seungmin smirked as Hyunjin fake cried into Felix’s chest. The light fairy’s face had turned red with his strained attempts at holding back laughter. He couldn’t believe how easily he fit in with the other. He couldn’t believe how accepting they were of him despite the many flaws he had. 

The sound of the front door slamming startled him from his thoughts. The three seventeen-year-old’s turned toward the sound and waited for their dorm mate to announce their presence. After a few tense moments, Seungmin left the room to investigate. Both Felix and Hyunjin scrambled after him, unsubtle in their rush.

Chris sat at the kitchen island, legs bouncing erratically as he poured over a crinkled paper in his hands. His knuckles were white as he gripped the article.

“Hyung?” Felix called out gently, triggering Chris to bolt up and reveal a shocked expression.

“Boys, I didn’t know you were home…” the light elf voice faded out as he attempted to hide the paper from their view but failed as Seungmin leaped forward and snagged it out of the older’s hands. The selkie quickly removed himself from Chris’s side and bolted around the kitchen island to avoid getting the paper snatched away from him. 

Felix climbed into Chris’s lap to stop the light elf from chasing after Seungmin, Hyunjin standing close by as backup. Chris’s exclamations fell upon deaf ears as Seungmin’s eyes scanned the page. The selkie placed the paper on the counter just out of Chris’s reach after a few strained minutes, face pale as he failed to make eye contact with the other boys within the room.

“Minnie…” Chris choked out triggering Seungmin to meet his gaze, his eyes red as he held back tears.

“They can’t do that,” the selkie’s lip quivered as Chris opened up his arms, inviting Seungmin into a hug. The seventeen-year-old stumbled around the island and threw himself against Chris, ignoring Felix’s grunt as the slightly-older boy was squashed between them. 

“I don’t understand,” Hyunjin stated, eyes flitting between the paper and the others crowded together. 

“As part of JYP’s contract with the human government, anyone that came either with me or before me must become trained guards for the humans for six months unless deemed otherwise by government officials themselves. The contract was changed shortly after my arrival but my contract was grandfathered due to the agreement that allowed the new contract to be created in the first place,” Felix stifled a sob in the light elf’s neck, adding tears to the wet spot on Chris’s shirt already created by Seungmin.

“When do you leave? What about your powers?” Hyunjin questioned, anger barely concealed as his clenched fists were locked at his sides. 

“Tomorrow morning. And I have a plan but it’ll be risky,” Chris leaned his cheek against Seungmin’s head as exhaled loudly. “I’m going to try and transfer most of my powers, he’ll be able to handle it best and my hope is that it will be enough to give him the strength to reconnect with his body.”

“Has he been, ya know, for a while? I wouldn’t want to be stuck in a decomposed corpse,” Felix muttered gravely and the other three snorted at his statement.

“It’s been a few years, yes, but his body is merely too weak to hold his soul. JYP-nim casted a preservation spell in case there was ever a way for him to rejoin his body. Quickly, let’s go now before the others attempt to stop us,” Chris urged them to stand up and follow him out of the apartment, Felix’s hands grasped tightly at the back of the light elf’s shirt as his body shook with anxiety. 

The four climbed down several levels of stairs before reaching a locked door which opened with an eerie beep after Chris punched in the code. Goosebumps littered their arms as the bright fluorescent lights beat down upon them, locked doors surrounding them. They stopped at door number eight and Chris pressed the numbers 1-0-2-5 on the keypad. A click sounded and the light elf carefully pushed open the door, revealing a small room with a large white capsule glowing faintly against the left wall. 

After the four entered the room, Hyunjin flicked on the ceiling light and gently closed the door behind him. Chris stepped toward the capsule with a confident step, silent as he clicked buttons on the small screen assumedly controlling the white, opaque tube. A hiss echoed through the small room as the lid clicked open, pushed all the way with a small grunt from the light elf. 

There, laid peacefully, was Minho. 


End file.
